The Act of Being Vulnerable
by cassgrl087
Summary: It's Year 5 & everything is changing for Hermione. She becomes a pureblood, which leads to some extra attention from a certain boy, resulting in a major fight with Ron. Now only he can make it right. ~complete~
1. Default Chapter

What is it about Hermione?  
  
It was the beginning of the gang's 6th year and Harry had just spent his first, and best, summer at the Weasley's. They were arriving together at the platform, along with Ginny and the twins. Mrs. Weasley was getting teary eyed as she said goodbye, but they all arrived safely at platform 9 and three quarters.  
  
"Where do you think Hermione is sitting?" Ron asked, as he looked around.  
  
"She said she'd save number 9 for us. . ." Harry replied, checking the numbers on each section. When they reached nine, Hermione greeted them brightly.  
  
"Why hello!" She stood up and smiled at them. Awkwardly, Ron and Harry both took turns hugging her briefly. This year she didn't stay with the Weasley's because she was spending the summer with her parents.  
  
"How was your summer?" Harry asked, just as enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay. We stayed in a muggle town most of the time. My parents had a lot of work to do there." She smiled and after Ron and Harry got situated, she put her feet up on the seat and took out her book and laid it on her lap.  
  
Both boys couldn't help but notice that she looked different. She was dressed very nicely as a muggle would, kaki shorts and a yellow tank top. She wore sandals and her toenails were painted hot pink. Her hair looked different too. Longer, and not as frizzy. Harry sat beside her and Ron was across from her. Once the boys started talking about Quidditch she returned her attention back to the book.  
  
As conversation slowed between Ron and Harry, Hermione felt as if someone was looking at her. When she looked up her brown eyes met with Ron's green ones. He turned a shade of pink and she smiled. She pulled her feet off the seat and straightened up.  
  
"So how did your summer go?" She asked them.  
  
"Wonderful!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We had the best time!" Ron added. They talked a little more about how amusing it was to see Fred being tricked into eating an exploding pastry by George and how much trouble they all got in.  
  
"How was Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Did she bother you much?" Now it was Harry's turn for his face to go pink.  
  
"She bothered me, but she didn't annoy Harry." Ron said, laughing. Harry's face turned about twenty shades of red.  
  
"Oh really. . .?" Hermione asked, smiling at him. Harry looked up, completely embarrassed. She noticed the look on his face so she said, "oh no Harry, I'm just joking around." She quickly changed the subject, surprised that she felt a twinge of jealousy. "I'm assuming you all did your summer assignments?" She said in her usual motherly tone.  
  
"Assignment?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" Hermione exclaimed. "Remember, it was a report on your choosing." Ron and Harry replied in blank looks. "Oh c'mon guys! It was a report on your choosing?" Hoping it would ring a bell . . . but it didn't. They just gave her more blank looks. "Okay, okay, I'll help you." She said in her motherly tone again. Ron and Harry smiled and got out some parchment and a quill. Just then the door thingy on the cart opened to reveal Draco Malfoy's face.  
  
"Why Hello there, Granger." He said wickedly, while staring at her. "Potter. Weasley." He said in disgust.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked coolly.  
  
"Oh nothing really." He replied. "There is no hope for you, Granger." He said, his eyes transfixed on hers. She looked away and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hope for what?" Ron asked defensively.  
  
"Oh you know . . ." He drawled on, "She could be someone if she left you two behind." He cocked an eyebrow at her and she looked at him for a second and rolled her eyes again, looking away.  
  
"Malfoy," she sighed, "do us all a favor and stop humiliating yourself." She turned back to her book. Draco took one last look at her and turned away muttering, 'you'll be sorry.' Once he left, Fred and George interrupted them.  
  
"You seen . . ." Fred spoke but his voice drifted off when he caught sight of Hermione, but what he was looking at were her legs. Her nose was in her book, but she looked up and he smiled cheesily at her. She rolled her eyes and gave Ron a questioning look. He quickly took over.  
  
"What do you want, Fred?" He spoke hastily.  
  
"Oh." He said looking at his younger brother. "Just wondering if you seen Ginny around lately?" He asked now looking at Hermione again. She felt extremely embarrassed and groaned,  
  
"Honestly!" Then she put her feet down on the ground, stood up and went to sit beside Harry, where she was mostly blocked by view.  
  
"No, Fred, we haven't." Ron said as he slammed the door shut in their faces.  
  
Sorry I had to cut it off so soon, but it was getting rather long. Well anyways, I hope you like it. Review, please! 


	2. Everything will be okay

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, confused about the attention she was getting.  
  
"I dunno." Harry commented, equally confused.  
  
"Must be the clothes." Ron said, looking at her muggle clothing.  
  
"Maybe. . ." She said.  
  
"Well, there's only about 15 minutes left 'till we get there." He said, trying to calm her. "Would you mind helping us with our paper?" He said again, grabbing his parchment and quill. Hermione acted like her old self again, sighing and rolling her eyes.  
  
"Honestly!" She muttered and Harry and Ron smiled. At least all this attention didn't get to her head. "The papers about a topic of your choosing-"  
  
"Quidditch!" They boys said in unison.  
  
"Well I did mine on muggle and wizard differences: with 5 complete pages-" Again she was interrupted.  
  
"Five pages!" This was Ron's voice.  
  
"No, the requirement is only 2 pages," this resulted in a sigh from the boys. "So, that's about it. Don't you ever pay attention in class?" Harry said, sometimes, while writing frantically, and Ron ignored her.  
  
"Well then." She sighed and moved past Harry to look out the window. No more then ten minutes later, someone entered and told them they should change into their robes. Hermione left and returned quickly where Ron and Harry were both gone. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes - she was trying to grow them out, but they just laid in gentle wisps on her forehead and occasionally got in her eyes, which she found highly annoying.  
  
"Hey." A voice said to her. She jumped, startled.  
  
"Oh, George. It's only you."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm not that important." He said and looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh no, I didn't mean-" Then she caught sight of his smiling face.  
  
"Just joking around, Hermione." She smiled and wiped her bangs out of her eyes. She looked at him, expecting him to say something. He just kept smiling.  
  
"George?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." He said waking up. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that we sort of missed you this vacation. You should come this time 'round." She smiled.  
  
"Okay." She said, thoughtfully. "Sounds nice enough." He nodded and backed out the door. Just then Ron appeared in his robes.  
  
"What was he doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing really . . . Ron, your brothers are acting awfully strange lately." He nodded.  
  
"You mean more so then usual?" Ron said. He and Harry burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes . . ." She said, her voice drifting. "Anyway, it's not a big deal." The train began to stop and they grabbed their things and quickly exited.  
  
After the sorting, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went to the Commons room to sit around and chat a bit. Before they could get a word out, Harry was called to meet outside because of a Quidditch meeting.  
  
"Sorry guys. Talk to you later." He said as he left. Just when Ron and Hermione were about to say something, Professor McGonogal interrupted them.  
  
"Miss Granger? May I see you for a minute?" She said with a grave face. Ron looked at Hermione and she looked back at him.  
  
"Well come on then." She pulled him by the arm with her.  
  
"Yes, Professor-" But she was cut off when she had to run to catch up to her. Professor McGonogal stood in front of Dumbledore's office, a portrait of a young man in the way.  
  
"Fiddlesticks." She said quickly and the portrait let her enter. "Have a seat, Miss Granger." The professor said. "And you, Mr. Weasley." She scowled. Dumbledore turned around and greeted them.  
  
"Hermione." He said, his voice dripping in sorrow.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her voice now shaking. She brushed away wisps of bangs in her eyes and bit her lip.  
  
"We have some bad news for you today." Ron looked uneasily at Hermione. She took a deep breathe and gave him a shaky smile. Dumbledore continued. "Your parents were in an unfortunate accident." He stopped for a moment and adjusted his half moon glasses. "This is a hard case to uncover, but we have our best people working on it." He paused again, thinking of what to say. "At a later date, we will inform you upon the details. . ."  
  
"Are they okay?" She asked, her voice shaking even worse. "Details? What happened?"  
  
I can tell you it was an act of unforgivable evil. Maybe it was provoked by You-Know-Who" He replied calmly, but with an edge, "but by the time we got them in our care, your parents have already," he paused again and looked down in the 16 year olds eyes. "passed away."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened at the news and she muffled a sob. Ron looked deeply shocked. She leaned over the chairs and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and cried. Dumbledore shook his head and a tear ran down his cheek. Professor McGonogal stood in the back of the office, hiding her face. All that were heard was Hermione's muffled sobs. Ron rubbed her back and tried to tell her it would all be okay, but nothing helped. He'd never seen Hermione cry before. However, he was drawn to this helplessness, because it was the first time, before this year, he'd actually seen Hermione act human.  
  
Just then there was a loud knock on the door. Professor McGonogal opened the door quickly and Harry stood outside.  
  
"What-" he began but abruptly stopped. "I came down here as quickly as possible," he said, bewildered. "But it isn't true, is it?" Dumbledore nodded solemnly. Ron looked at his other best friend, obviously distressed, yet oddly comfortable. Harry couldn't help but think that his two best friends looked adorable in each other's arms. Nonetheless, Harry himself felt compassion for Hermione, for now, she was an orphan. He nervously walked up to the couple, Hermione still crying on Ron's shoulder - literally. Ron quickly moved out of the way, his face now tear stricken. Harry quickly took his place and Hermione looked up at him with swollen eyes. Just looking at her like this made Harry's heart jump. He put his arms around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. She whimpered and he absentmindedly played with strands of her hair.  
  
"This can't be true." She finally said, her breathing short from crying.  
  
"Don't worry." He spoke softly. "It will all be okay." 


	3. Unforgivable Evil

Hey guys long wait.but here ya go.  
  
Harry awkwardly looked to Dumbledore, hoping he would say something. Hermione now stopped crying but was strangely comforted by Harry's embrace. She felt hopeless for once in her life. She felt as if she wasn't in charge anymore. Something clicked in her brain that she didn't realize before.  
  
I need them.  
  
She simply thought.  
  
I need my friends.  
  
The thought kept racing in her mind.  
  
I need people. I can't be all alone. I can't depend solely on myself. I've been so rude to my best friends! What's studying anymore compared to friendships?  
  
She began to cry all over again, but not on the loss of her parents. This time she cried in pity of herself.  
  
"Harry."  
  
She said quietly. "I'm so sorry!" She looked over his shoulder at Ron, who was standing with his hands in the pockets of his robes, with his very red face down to the floor. "Ron!" She exclaimed. She was overcome with sadness and before she could utter her next statement, it came out in a soft cry. Of course they didn't understand what she was apologizing about, but they didn't care. Right now, Ron and Harry both would do anything to make Hermione stop crying.  
  
Finally she sat up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well . . ." She said uneasily, her stomach upset and she was feeling rather dependent on the people in this room. It wasn't a familiar feeling for Hermione.  
  
Dependent?  
  
She thought about the word.  
  
Dependable? yes. Independent? Certainly. But dependent?  
  
She thought about the new word that was describing her feelings. She tried to convince herself that she could be independent again. But the deep loss of her parents struck her in such a way that she was vulnerable to anything.  
  
Vulnerable.  
  
She thought about that word too. Something she has never been. Never wanted to be. But now, the word truly described her. It was very much against her will and beliefs. However, she couldn't do anything about the helplessness and vulnerability she felt.  
  
Somehow Ron sensed that and a feeling of protectiveness came upon him. He knew what was going to happen. He connected it. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell Hermione, she was too defenseless to take it all in. He just sighed and sat down in the seat next to her and with embarrassment he took her soft hand in his. She turned her head to look at him and bit her lip. He nodded, trying to confirm to her he knew what she felt. But he didn't. He never lost anyone close to him. There was no way to feel what she was right now.  
  
"Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice spoke with great care and sensitivity. "I must say that a death like this . . .due to wickedness, has only happened once involving this school." Instantly the trio knew what he was talking about. Harry felt his face turn warm as Hermione took his hand in hers. "Oddly enough," he continued, "The work must have been not by You Know Who, or Mr. Potter would have . . ." he searched for words. "Felt it?" Harry looked at the floor.  
  
"It was." Harry finally said. Everyone looked at him. "It was hurting. Before sorting." He breathed in deeply.  
  
"I told you to immediately inform me when it's bothering you." Dumbledore said in constricted calmness.  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you during sorting, sir." Harry quietly replied. They all sat for a moment.  
  
"Well it's settled then. There's nothing you can do." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Miss Granger, I give you my consent to miss any due classes as you feel necessary." Professor McGonogal said and sighed. "And I suppose Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasly may as well, for the first week or so, as long as they stay well behaved. You understand that, boys?"  
  
They nodded solemnly.  
  
"Ron? Harry? May I have a word with Hermione for a moment?" They let go of Hermione's hands and walked outside.  
  
"Miss Granger . . .Hermione. If you need anything, you know Professor Dumbledore and I will be right here. Do you have any other family?"  
  
Hermione looked at her shoes.  
  
"No ma'am." She said quietly. Professor McGonogal patted her on the back.  
  
"It'll be alright, then. We'll be sure to inform the Weasly family. I'm sure they'll know what to do." Hermione smiled at the thought of that large family. She loved them, really she did.  
  
"Thank you." She replied quietly. She slipped outside to see Ron and Harry waiting for her. She smiled a little and a tear streamed down her face. She quickly wiped it away and took their hands, walking back into the common room.  
  
hehehehe.. 


	4. Fred is a playboy!

The Act of Being Vulnerable  
  
So it was a little fluffy at the end. But it was cute. Now to the good stuff. Hehehe.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." She turned to her two best friends before they got to the door to the common room.  
  
"It's the least we can do." Harry replied, looking into her sorrowful brown eyes. She bit her lip.  
  
"Don't make me cry again . . ." she said as her eyes filled with tears. He leaned in and hugged her.  
  
"You'll be fine. Just take it easy for a month or two."  
  
"Yeah Herm, you're smart. You can easily make up the work you miss." Ron said gently. She smiled a little and wiped her tears off her face with a tissue. Ron smiled  
  
"Well c'mon then." The entered the room and it got very quiet.  
  
"Hello all," Harry said. It was still quiet. Hermione slowly smiled, very shakily at the crowd, and walked to sit on a couch, with Ron closely by her side.  
  
"What? It's just us!" Harry exclaimed. "Get back to work!" The crowd turned away and their quiet chatter turned to full out talking.  
  
"Is it true, Hermione?" Fred walked up to the trio on the big blue couch. Hermione sighed and pursed her lips, slowly nodding.  
  
"How'd you hear about it?" Ron asked hastily.  
  
"Things travel quickly." He replied, still looking at Hermione. "Can I have a word?" Fred put out his hand and Hermione took it, getting off the couch and raising her eyebrows to her two friends. Ron took this as a gesture to secretly follow them. The couple walked outside the room and into the large empty hallway. Ron stood outside the door, listening in.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Hermione." He said, once they sat down. She sat against the wall, her knees to her chest. He sat closely to her, sideways, so he could see her face.  
  
"There's nothing you could do." She finally replied, twisting her hair.  
  
"I wish there was something I can do." He said, steadily getting closer to her. She was looking at her shoes.  
  
"I don't think-" Her sentence was cut off when Fred put his lips to hers. She was startled, but he held the back of her head gently.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
Get him off me!  
  
She opened her eyes wide, to see he was trying to move on top of her. She turned her face away, and he moved his lips to her neck. She yelped and started to move away. One of his arms was on the far side of her hip and the other one was around her back. She tried to push him off her, but was interrupted by someone bursting out the door.  
  
"Ron!" She exclaimed, not out of surprise, but out of relief.  
  
"Fred!" He yelled, in turn. Finally Hermione found her voice.  
  
"Get off me!" It came out uneven and shaky.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron exclaimed, and Fred smiled smugly.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione yelled again, roughly pushing his elder off her hip. She stood up and Ron took her in her arms. She was shaking and was nervous being this close to a Weasly again. Unwillingly tears started falling from her face.  
  
"You made her cry!" Ron exclaimed, almost dropping Hermione to go at it with his brother.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, Hermione." Fred stood up and walked towards them. She turned away.  
  
"No, listen! I thought, I thought that . . ." He said as she began to escape.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you think now!" Ron yelled. Then the large doors opened again to reveal Harry. Hermione broke through Ron's embrace and ran behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
"Fred's trying to bloody rape Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, quickly walked towards his brother.  
  
"I wasn't trying to," He was cut off yet again.  
  
"Fred, please." Hermione's quiet voice pleaded. "Just go." Fred looked at her hurt face, to Ron's angry one, and to Harry's confused face.  
  
"Fine. I'll just go. But I'm really sorry." He said softly.  
  
"I'm bloody sure you're sorry! You should be!" Ron's loud voice echoed after his brother. Once it quieted, the only voice heard was Hermione's shaky sobs.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked her, reaching out to his best friend. She nodded and walked towards him. She didn't take a step before he took her in his arms and assured her it was going to be all right.  
  
"I'm fine, really, Ron, I am." She finally said, moving away from her best friend, and new protector.  
  
"Are you sure? As soon as I get my hands on him, I'll . . ." He began, his face getting red. Hermione gave him a look. He breathed in deeply and brushed some stray hairs out of her eyes.  
  
"You'll be okay." He said, looking at her.  
  
"I know. Thank you." Hermione said quietly as she leaned back into Ron. He apprehensively wrapped his arms around her, hoping that's what she wanted, and he could feel her relax. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, but jolted awake when Harry cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Well, let's just get inside, shall we?" Ron said, moving from behind Hermione to beside her and mischievously taking her hand.  
  
K guys, review if you like it! 


	5. The Welcoming Feast

Later that night they had the welcoming feast. For Hermione's sake, Dumbledore didn't make any special announcement that night, but he might be forced to if word of mouth got too out of hand. But until then, he decided not to make it public. Too much attention could be bad.  
  
Oh and how right he was.  
  
Hermione sat quietly at the table, Harry on one side and Ron on the other, of course. Fred was sure to stay far, far, away from Hermione, mostly because he was scared that she would sic someone powerful on him because she was mad. Hermione was pushing food around on her plate and she could feel dozens of pairs of eyes on her. When she looked up they all quickly looked down at their plates. She looked back down at her lap and once she felt everyone's eyes on her again, she said,  
  
"It's true." She looked up at the eyes following her every move. "It's true, okay? My parent's were killed." She was speaking quietly and only her table could hear her. She sighed and her voice quivered. "I know what you're going to ask, and no I'm not okay. I know what you're going to say, and yes, it was caused by You-Know-Who. So can we please just continue and act normal?" Everyone stared at her. "Please?!" She pleaded and the guys shrugged and the girls bit their lips and gradually began to speak.  
  
"That was very brave of you, Herm." Harry said, turning to her. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, and most people wouldn't notice it, but Harry and Ron both noticed that she was smiling.  
  
"Thank you." She said, her voice shaking again. Ron reached over and rubbed her back.  
  
"You'll be fine." He told her and then he continued to eat. "Well what about this pumpkin juice, eh?" He commented, and Hermione started giggling.  
  
"What?" He mouthed to Harry. Harry shrugged and smiled, then he began to laugh. Ron looked at them like they were both insane, and shook his head, smiling. He was just glad she was laughing. Even if she was laughing at his attempt to be cool. Finally she calmed down.  
  
"Thank you!" She exclaimed, touching his shoulder. "I needed that." Ron looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about, but then smiled a little.  
  
"Welcome."  
  
"Hermione." A voice she didn't recognize came from behind her. "Potter. Weasley." He said in disgust.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione said, without turning around. "What do you want?"  
  
"What? Can't I say hello?"  
  
"You didn't say hello. You said 'Hermione.'" She proclaimed, turning around and staring at him. He bit his tongue and rolled his eyes. Harry and Ron both smothered their laughter.  
  
"Granger." He said, walking away, shaking his head.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"You know as much as I do." Harry replied.  
  
"He was going to say something to me," Hermione said thoughtfully. The trio shrugged and began eating, that is Harry Ron began eating and Hermione pushed some more food around her plate. She sighed.  
  
"I can't eat anything."  
  
"Don't push yourself." Ron told her.  
  
"I'm going back to the common room."  
  
"I'll go." Harry volunteered. "You finish eating." He told Ron. Ron merely nodded. Hermione and Harry walked out slowly.  
  
"It's been a long day." She told Harry. Harry nodded and took her hand.  
  
"Listen Herm, you go sleep and Ron or I will stay waiting for you and the other one will get all our assignments. You won't miss much, okay?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"You're great, Harry, you really are." She said. He just smiled. "But do you think you go to the classes? You're a lot more, I dunno, I just trust you more with my work." She smiled and touched his arm. He nodded.  
  
"Course, Herm, I'd do anything." She smiled even brighter.  
  
"If it weren't for you guys I don't know what I would do." They were now walking. Harry just smiled and squeezed her hand. They were up to the girls' rooms.  
  
"Now you get some sleep and I'll get all the work together for you. I'll come up before lunch, okay? And I'll tell Ron he can miss the first days of class. He'll fancy that!" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Thanks. I really am grateful. Thank you so much." They hugged and she kissed his cheek. "Night."  
  
"Night Hermione." 


	6. Why?

Hermione changed into her bedclothes rather quickly and walked into the bathroom to wash up. She was comforted by Harry's words so much so that she just wanted to curl up in bed and rely on someone else for once. She felt a hole inside of her, something she couldn't fill. She thought of waking up and resting after this long day was very soothing to her. She finished washing her face and brushing her teeth and turned out the light. She shared the room with at least four more girls, but it was only seven and the girls wouldn't be up until at least ten. So she curled up in the four post bed and fell asleep.  
  
When Hermione woke up in the morning, she noticed that everyone was gone. She looked over at the Grandfather clock in the corner. It was past ten! She got up quickly but remembered she wasn't going to classes today. Why? She couldn't remember. Then she knew why she had that sickening feeling in her stomach. Her parents died yesterday. She sat on her bed, crying helplessly, then she heard a knock on the girl's dormitory and a timid voice.  
  
"Mione?"  
  
She recognized it as Ron's. She wiped her eyes and tried to calm down, breathing shaky breathes.  
  
"Come in." She said quietly, wiping her eyes from still falling tears. Ron stood in the doorway, fully dressed, but a sleepy look on his face. His eyes showed concern and Hermione tried to keep herself from crying again.  
  
"It's okay." Ron said, acknowledging her tears. He walked up to her and sat next to her on the bed. He put his arm around Hermione and rubbed her back. She couldn't hold back and started crying again. Once the crying slowed down, she looked at Ron with puffy eyes.  
  
"Who would do something like this?" She asked him.  
  
"I dunno, Mion." He answered quietly. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Tears started to fall again.  
  
"For what?" He asked, utterly confused. She answered him but he couldn't make it out. He heard something about Harry and something about her parents.  
  
"Don't worry." He told her. "Just think, you'll have a great holiday with us." Hermione managed a smile and leaned her head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
After a minute or two, Ron got stiff and looked over to see Hermione sleeping. He gently laid her back on the pillow and covered her up, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Night, Mion." He said softly and quietly walked out.  
  
AT NOON . . .  
  
"Hey Ron, what's new?" Harry asked brightly as he entered the common room.  
  
"Nothing. Hermione was crying again this morning. She's still in bed." Ron was playing chess against himself.  
  
"Oh, well, wanna grab some of these books?" Ron looked up to see Harry up books up to his chin.  
  
"Oh sorry!" He said, grabbing the top half. They marched to the girls common room and knocked on the door. They heard Hermione stirring, so they just walked right in.  
  
"Hey guys." She said sleepily. She sat up, her hair in even waves from the shower. She smiled and Harry smiled brightly.  
  
"Got your books. Fancy doing some Potions homework?" He laughed.  
  
"Not really." She smiled. Harry dropped her share of the books on the corner of her bed.  
  
"Well, lunch is in a half hour." They said, walking away. She smiled.  
  
"I'll be out in ten!" She got up and took of her flannel nightgown once they left. In ten minutes, she was in her robes, looking new and fresh. Once she got outside, her two friends were waiting for her.  
  
"Come on!" She exclaimed, taking their hands and bounding down the steps. They ate and Hermione thought she could go to afternoon classes. But when she realized it was Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts, she decided she could stay and rest up.  
  
"Need anyone to stay with you?" Harry quickly asked, wanting to miss Potions with who else? Snape and the Slytheriens. Hermione smiled and bit her lip.  
  
"Snape'll be pretty mad if all three of us miss his class the first time." The two boys sighed. "Sorry?" She offered.  
  
"It's okay. I'll go. Harry went this morning." Hermione smiled and hugged Ron.  
  
"Thanks Ron! You're the best!" She smiled and they were excused from lunch. Once they got back to the Common room, Hermione sat her petite body on a couch, and Harry sat on one across from her.  
  
"Harry?" She questioned, biting her lip and brushing strips of wavy hair out of her eyes,  
  
"Yes?" He asked, his evergreen eyes meeting hers.  
  
"Who would do something like this?" She asked, not a tear in sight.  
  
"Who else?" Harry stated, already knowing it was Voldemort. Hermione sighed  
  
"I know, but why?"  
  
"'Mione, you know that a fraction of the wizarding world opposes muggle born students in Hogwarts," he paused, thinking. "it was probably a mission for the Death Eaters. Hermione thought about this.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, scared to learn the answer.  
  
"I don't know, Hermione." Harry said softly. "Draco, he would never have the courage to do something like that . . . but if he put his father up to it . . ."  
  
"He wouldn't!" Hermione said in disbelief. Harry moved over to her couch.  
  
"I'm not saying he did," he told her calmly, "but it's possible." Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder, thinking. She wasn't sure what to think. She switched position so that she laid down on the couch, her legs curled under her. She laid her head on a pillow and looked out the window. Harry got some parchment and a quill and was writing things. To that sound, she fell asleep.  
  
When Hermione woke up, it was dark outside and she was in her bed. 'Odd,' She thought to herself, but realized maybe Harry took her in. She looked at the clock and it was just past eleven. Not tired anymore, she got out of bed, pleased to see she was in her clothes and had avoided a very embarrassing situation, she decided to get some fresh air. Bounding down the steps, she waved at the portraits and at the bottom she forgot to get a coat. She shrugged, and figured she'd only be out for a moment or two.  
  
Walking around, she breathed in the cold September air and tried to sort things out.  
  
My parents are both dead. I have two best guy friends who'd do anything for me.  
  
Good start, she told herself.  
  
I have a few girl friends that have told me about the latest gossip. I get good grades in my classes, and,  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a certain blonde haired boy-  
  
"Cold, Granger?" 


	7. A run in with Malfoy & Evil Fred returns...

Hermione turned to look into the cold gray eyes of who other than . . .  
  
"Malfoy." She stated. "Yes as a matter of fact I am rather cold." She said, shivering. She looked at him, waiting for him to speak.  
  
If he's not going to say anything, I'm just going to go inside.  
  
She thought to herself. He raised his eyebrows teasingly, almost threatening. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned away, running right into a tall redhead.  
  
"Fred!" She exclaimed, backing away.  
  
"No, wait, listen, Hermione!" He said, grabbing her forearm. "I just want to apologize!" Hermione looked from Fred to his grasp on her arm and tried to pull away.  
  
"I don't want to speak to you." She told him, without looking him in the eye. His grip became tighter.  
  
"I just came to apologize! For a second!"  
  
"How did you know I was out here?" She said coldly.  
  
"I borrowed the Maurder's map." (SP?)  
  
"borrowed?" She inquired.  
  
"Okay, so I stole it." He confessed, smiling deviously. Hermione pulled away harder and still he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Let- me- go." She glared up into his eyes and pulled hard. He let go and she flew back, right into Malfoy's arms. Shocked, she froze. Fred laughed, a cold, evil laugh.  
  
"What in bloody hell's wrong with you?" Draco said, gently setting her down.  
  
"What?" Fred asked, taken back.  
  
"I said, 'what in bloody hell's wrong with you?'" He said slowly, mockingly.  
  
"Listen Malfoy-"  
  
"No, you listen, Weasly." He sneered. "You're right, I don't like Granger much, but at least I have some decency! God, you just throw the girl after her parents died yesterday?"  
  
"Well, um," Fred weakly countered. Hermione was surprised by the way he could make Fred back down.  
  
Strong and sort of charming. . .  
  
She thought to herself. But then she remembered who she was talking about. When she looked up, Draco was standing over her, offering his hand.  
  
"You alright?" He asked.  
  
"I think so," She said, inspecting herself.  
  
"Thank you. A lot." She said, once he pulled her up. He smiled for a quick second.  
  
"Don't mention it." He paused. "Ever." With that, he turned and walked away. Hermione stood, shocked, and watched until she saw Fred enter the castle first, and then Draco. Fred probably still had the Maurder's map, so Hermione quickly made her way back to the dormitory and locked the door, quietly, so not to disturb her sleeping classmates.  
  
She wasn't tired, but what was she going to do, sit in the common room and wait for Fred to join her?  
  
In the morning she awoke to the sounds of girls restlessly getting up and yawning. She sat up and then laid back down.  
  
"Need anything, Hermione?" Ginny asked, still in her bedclothes. Hermione smiled.  
  
"No thanks." She said shaking her head. "I had the weirdest dream last-" Thinking about it, she realized it wasn't a dream.  
  
"Oh my God!" She said, her eyes wide.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last night . . . I was out walking around outside, and Fred came up, and you know, he was being rather pushy and all of a sudden I flew right into Malfoy."  
  
"Wow. Did he push you off or something?" Ginny asked, now sitting.  
  
"No, actually, he stuck up for me." Hermione bit her lip and sat back down. "Listen Ginny, don't tell Ron or Harry. Especially not Ron. He'd be so . . . both of them would be so angry that I was even talking to him,"  
  
"I won't." She said and grabbed some clothes. "You coming down?" She smiled. Hermione looked at one of the only girls she could call a friend. A grade younger, she was about Hermione's height and weight, maybe a little skinner, with straighter and red hair, very soft and silky. She and Ron had almost the exact same color eyes. Hermione smiled,  
  
"I don't know yet, send one of them up when you're down, will you? I don't want to run into Fred."  
  
"Sure thing." Ginny grinned and ran into the bathroom, already running late. Hermione didn't bother putting on her robes, she knew Harry or Ron would bring up a muffin or something for breakfast and she could change later for the second half of classes. She knew she wasn't going to miss another Potions, especially with Malfoy.  
  
Okay, if there is a such thing as Fred fans, I'm sorry. He's just so easy to pick on. And I hope my description of Ginny is okay, what is she, in her forth year in this story? Haha, isn't it ironic that I don't know? 


	8. A Letter that changes everything

When everyone left to go downstairs for breakfast, Hermione put on the one outfit she brought that wasn't in uniform. It was a pair of dark gray sweatpants and a pink tee shirt. She felt odd without her robes on, but they were so uncomfortable yesterday and she wrinkled them all up. She pulled her hair up, now wavy and sort of frizzy and moved to the common room. She sat down and took out her Potions book, wondering how much they learned yesterday. It didn't look terribly hard, but she was studying over the summer. Her parents seemed unusually odd that summer. She shrugged off the memory of them and focused on the new potion they were learning.  
  
"Hermione?" A voice asked from the doorway. She looked up.  
  
"Hey." Hermione looked back down at her book.  
  
"That's funny." Ron stated, smirking  
  
"What is?"  
  
"I've never seen you with your hair up!" They both laughed as Ron sat down. "Brought you some pumpkin juice and a muffin." Hermione smiled at how predictable Ron was.  
  
"Thank you." She ate and Ron took her Potions book, trying to review. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was professor McGonogal.  
  
"Hello Professor," Hermione said, shooting Ron a look. He shrugged.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, can Dumbledore and I speak to you in his office?" Hermione nodded and then looked down at her clothes.  
  
"Should I change?" She said, embarrassed.  
  
"There's no need to. Everyone's in their classes." She left and Ron and Hermione got up and followed. They got to the door, Professor McGonogal muttered the password and they reached the office. Dumbledore was standing at his desk, reading a letter, an owl perched on the window.  
  
"Have a seat." He said, preoccupied. Ron sat. Hermione stood looking at the owl.  
  
"This is my parents'. They bought it last year." She said, staring at it.  
  
"That's true, Hermione." Dumbledore answered, looking up at her. He stood. "This letter is from your parents. They wrote it before you left. It just got here this morning." Hermione looked at the owl, then at Dumbledore, then at Ron. She breathed in a deep breath and took it.  
  
Hermione dearest-  
  
It read,  
  
Your mother and I feel guilty about not telling you this before you left. We kept putting it off and it seemed so much simpler to write it down. Maybe you'd understand it better.  
  
"What are they talking about?" She asked. Dumbledore told her to read on.  
  
You see, your mother and I really wanted to have a daughter. We couldn't, though. We weren't able. We tried every place to adopt one, but no one would accept us, because we were told we didn't have enough stability and were too young. It was then when we stumbled upon a funny dressed woman and man, living on the streets. The woman was pregnant, probably about 8 and half months.  
  
Hermione gasped. Ron shot a look at Dumbledore and just nodded calmly. Hermione started reading aloud.  
  
"The woman and I got to talking, and she mentioned that her baby would never make it, if she could have her. We told her we could take her to the hospital to have it, but she refused. She told us she could never keep the baby; she wouldn't want to let it live on the streets. We bought them dinner and talked. Then the woman started to have labor pains. Without going into details, she had you, Hermione. Hermione Ann Brocksbow." Hermione set the letter down, her eyes wide and her face pale. "I'm adopted?" She said in disbelief. Ron took her by the arm and set her in the chair beside him, grabbing the letter.  
  
"Read on." He told her. She couldn't, so he began where she left off.  
  
"They insisted we take you, and once we found you were perfectly healthy, we signed the adoption papers. Mind you, we didn't just leave off there. We gave them a lot of money, so they could build or buy a home. We told them to write when they figured they could take you back in." Ron paused, acknowledging Hermione's cries. He rubbed her back and continued.  
  
"They sent us an owl this summer. We told them we'd tell you during Christmas Holiday. Then we'd see if you'd like to visit them over the summer. We didn't tell you during the summer, we were scared of letting our Hermione leave us. We love you, Hermione." Ron's voice became shaky. "I'm sorry we had to write you about this. Send us an owl when you get it. Please talk to Master Dumbledore. He knows the rest of the details I couldn't include. Your mother and I love you very much." He finished and Hermione looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she bit her lip. Ron embraced her, and she wiped tears from her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore staring at her kindly.  
  
"Miss Granger, would you like to meet your real parents?" 


	9. Her REAL parents

Hermione thought for a minute.  
  
I'm sitting here, holding Ron's hand. I've relied on my best friends so much. I kind of liked it. They paid so much attention to me. I was so independent before, like I didn't need anyone. I was always helping them. Now they're helping me. I don't want it to change. Why should it? I was going to have a great holiday with them at Weasly's.  
  
No! I'm being dumb! I don't want to cause more harm to the Weasly's! And do I really want to spend a holiday with Fred? Maybe I won't like them and it will be normal, they don't have custody over me! I don't have to like them. I'll just meet them. Ron and Harry have been great, they always will be.  
  
She squeezed Ron's hand. He turned to look at her, she could feel it on her face. But she was still lost in thought.  
  
"Hermione? I'm sorry but I'm going to have to interrupt your thoughts. Your true parents are already here." Hermione jumped and blinked, standing in front of her were two people.  
  
The woman looked strikingly beautiful. Her hair was Hermione's length, and wavy. She was probably five and a half feet tall, and her robes were sort of tattered. Her face was oval shaped, her blue eyes showing worry. She looked only in her early thirties and her arms was intertwined in the man standing next to her . . .  
  
He had a boyish face and the same deep brown eyes as Hermione. He was taller, with curly brown hair. He looked so young! Yet he seemed older, wiser. His robes were also a little worn. He looked so friendly and loyal - trusting. He smiled at her and revealed a dimple in his cheek.  
  
Hermione stood up, Ron by her side. She wasn't sure what to do. Should she hug them? Shake their hand? Merely nod and say Hello? Before she made her decision, her mother reached out to her and hugged her. Hermione slowly wrapped her arms around the woman.  
  
My mother.  
  
She thought.  
  
This is my mother.  
  
She buried her face in her mother's hair, feeling five again. Suddenly, she felt something wet on her cheek. Her mother was crying. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, too, and she looked up at her dad. He stood there awkwardly. When her mother released her, her father took her in his arms. He smelled clean and his embrace was strong. She felt secure, like everything was going to be okay. Like when Harry talked to her and when Ron would rub her back.  
  
When she pulled away, she could of sworn everyone had tears in their eyes. But maybe it was just her blurry vision. She quickly took her seat by Ron and took his hand. He squeezed it, but she was left with so many questions swirling around in her head. And some didn't have anything to do with her parents.  
  
Short chapter, I know. But a long one's coming. 


	10. How it all came to be

"Hermione. My Hermione." Her mother was saying, stroking her other hand. Hermione was still trying to comprehend everything, and sort out the questions in her head.  
  
This was a jolly good fun chapter to write! Harry was being all inquisitive and such. Adorable, isn't it?  
  
"We've wanted to see you for so long." Her Dad said, smiling down on her. "You've turned into such a beautiful young lady." Hermione couldn't utter a word.  
  
"And who's this?" Her father asked, asking the question everyone was asking - even Hermione and Ron. "You're boyfriend?" He smiled teasingly and Hermione's face turned pink. She looked at Ron and his was even redder. Hermione could imagine Harry's reaction, 'No! We're just friends' he'd say. But Ron - no one had really asked her that before. They were - well, she was holding his hand! Surprisingly though, he didn't let go and instead, he smiled.  
  
"I'm Ron. Ron Weasly." He said, standing to shake her father's hand. Her father chuckled.  
  
"Very well, Ron, I'm Jack. This is my wife, Julie. And if you two are dating," he said, "You're a very adorable couple nonetheless." He winked at Ron and squeezed Hermione's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she tried to say something. Anything!  
  
"You . . ." She squeaked out. Her forehead was crinkled, trying desperately to comprehend. If it weren't her life, she'd understand. But her parents - they died. She hasn't even gotten used to that now, and she's adopted? What's going on? "Who?" She whispered. "My parents . . ."  
  
"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry. We should have waited awhile to tell you about this." Dumbledore said. Hermione slowly nodded. She stared at the people that claimed to be her parents. Her REAL parents. Come to take her away . . . as nice as they were-  
  
"Professor?" A dark haired boy was standing at the door.  
  
"Why hello, Harry." Dumbledore greeted him and Hermione gave him a helpless look. Immediately, he took control.  
  
"Who are you?" He said to the couple.  
  
"We're Hermione's parents." The father answered. "I'm Jack and my wife's Julie. We-"  
  
"Mion's parents died two days ago." He conquered.  
  
"Her adopted parents did." Julie replied sadly. "I am her biological mother." Harry stood, looking like he was struck by a weight in the stomach.  
  
"Why did you come about now?" He said, quickly reclaiming his strength.  
  
"We were ready to take her in." Jack replied, taking Harry up for the challenge.  
  
"Fifteen years later?"  
  
"We had to get enough money to support her."  
  
"Did you know her parents died?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore send us an owl after he got Hermione's parent's letter." It pleased Harry that he called Hermione's parents her parents. Almost satisfied, he turned his look of anger to suspicion. Inside Hermione was smiling. She knew Harry would take charge. Someone had to sort things out, and for once, it wasn't Hermione.  
  
"Are you trying to take her in?"  
  
"Not unless she wants to. We do have-"  
  
"When did you get the letter?" He turned to Dumbledore, cutting off Hermione's parents. Hermione smiled a little.  
  
"Why, yesterday. They must have sent it once they arrived home." Dumbledore was amused.  
  
"Why did her parents send a letter?"  
  
"To tell her she was adopted. It was less confusing on parchment." Harry looked a little less suspicious and Hermione's parents didn't look angry. If they were, Hermione would be very upset. Her father was amused, his brown eyes laughing. Her mother looked taken back; she was a bit more serious, Hermione could tell.  
  
"This is the boyfriend, then?" Jack was chuckling.  
  
"No. We're just friends." Harry rolled his eyes a bit and sat down next to Hermione. She giggled at the way he could be so predictable.  
  
I never saw Harry that way; of course, he's too much of a big brother. That's exactly how to describe him. Warm, defending, and comforting. Almost like a dog.  
  
Hermione laughed at herself.  
  
She never really saw Harry that way; they were always too close to take it to the next level. Of course sometimes I feel like I fancy him, but we spend so much time together, we'd surely get on each other's nerves. We're inseparable. But Ron . . .  
  
I didn't tell Ron about last night. I can't! He'd be mad about Malfoy. Jealous. I can't help but notice that Ron's been very jealous over every guy I liked. Numerous times he said bad things about them. Especially Malfoy. Not that I've ever liked him. But now I'm not so sure. Ron and I, we were never that close. Of course, we had our moments. He's always been protective and jealous. Not like Harry - different. Yes, Ron was very different. He was always the one standing up, taking action. Harry had his moments with that too, but usually it was comforting words. Ron - well, he's made me feel like I was the most beautiful person ever. But he's also sent me sobbing into the girls' lavatory. Ron. Her thoughts drifted back into real life and she smiled at him. She turned to Harry and smiled too. With them, she knew everything was going to be fine. 


	11. Julie & Jack

OH, thanks for the reviews!  
  
"So, Hermione, tell us about yourself. We missed out on your entire life."  
  
"I'd rather hear about you first," she replied, still not trusting her so-called parents. Julie twisted awkwardly in her seat, and Jack smiled.  
  
"I'll start with myself then," he said, as the trio sitting across from him listened intently, trying to figure out if this man was trustworthy. "My name's Jack. I am 32, which means I was 17 when Julie had you. My family came from a large line of Ravenclaws, oh, back to when I can't even remember. We may be the heir. Did you say you were in Ravenclaw, Hermione?"  
  
"Gryffondorr." She replied.  
  
"Ah, Julie's house. Anyway, I was always a bit of a bookworm in my days in Hogwarts. Ah, yes, I remember back in the day, I wish I could have had more fun and adventurous here. Oh, Hermione, I read in the Daily Prophet about you and Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley and the adventurous you three had," He smiled at them. "I realize that it was exaggerated mostly, but, I wish I was more brave. Ravenclaws are just quick on their minds, not very outgoing. Yes, I studied a lot back then, always wanted to succeed. I met your mother in my last year, we were head girl and head boy. You remember, Dumbledore?" He chuckled.  
  
"Ah, yes. You and Julie were inseparable!" He commented, smiling at them with aging eyes.  
  
"Right afterwards we married, and we had you. You were, well, Hermione, you weren't exactly planned, but you were a blessing. I didn't have a job yet, and your mother worked the first 5 months of her pregnancy, but we couldn't pay rent. We never made the cut. We thought we'd have to give you up and never see you again, until your parents came along. Yes, loving people they were. Well, after they adopted you, I tried to get a job. Your mother had complications after she had you, and since we were far away from family we hired a nurse, which cost more money, you can imagine. Well, I started out selling wands in Diagon Alley, about the only job I could find. It was boring work, that was, and I was promoted, again, again, then again, until just a few weeks ago I finally got the job that I've always wanted. Ministry of Magic." He smiled proudly.  
  
Hermione was very impressed, as was Ron and Harry. Jack looked at them for approval, and Hermione smiled a bit and nodded, Harry and Ron were enthused.  
  
"What do you do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Do you work with Malfoy and Ron's dad?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I help write the laws that are passed to protect our world." Jack said, trying to explain. "Indeed, I have worked with Ron's father, and with Mr. Malfoy. Bit of a character, that man is. Were friends for awhile until he got into all the-"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Well yes, we were friends. Love to spend more time with Mr. Weasley, though, great man he is. Knows everything about Muggles. Funny characters they are," He paused, "well I'm getting off the subject." He paused again, looking into questioning eyes.  
  
"You aren't, I mean, you don't. . .?"  
  
"No! Follow Voldemort?" In the back of the room McGonogal cringed. "'You've got to be mad to do that, why I once knew a man,"  
  
This time his wife nudged him. He smiled a little and turned to look at her.  
  
"My name's Julie." He voice came out quietly and even, her blue eyes standing out, searching the room. "I am a pureblood, if you cared to know. My grandmother was a half blood; I don't know what that makes me. Well, I was once a Gryffonder, outspoken, brave, at my best. Little quiet at first, I suppose. Top of my class - head girl in my seventh year. My group was always going past the laws, seeing how far we could go without getting expelling. Testing the professors, I suppose" She shot a sideways glance to Dumbledore, her eyes smiling. "Graduated, I married, had you, Hermione." Her eyes stopped smiling, her face downcast. "I wanted to keep you. Always loved the idea of having a little girl. I thought it would be like having a best friend. I never got the chance to find out." Her voice drifted off. "Worst mistake of my life, giving you away. Best thing that happened for you, though. Funny how life works out, flips things around so you don't understand what's going on." She paused, thinking.  
  
"Hermione." She continued, "I've wanted to meet you since the day I had you. But I didn't want your parents or yourself to see us in our worst times. Your parents gave us money, helped Jack find a job, got us on our feet." She wiped her eyes. "My only regret is that I didn't do this sooner." She smiled, one of those crying smiles, where your not quiet sure if they are going to sob or laugh. Hermione also felt tears in her eyes. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and six pairs of eyes looked at him.  
  
"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Brockbow; Julie and Jack. . .I don't know how to close this meeting. It's about time for the second half of classes to start, so I'm sure they should be going, however,"  
  
"Actually, we probably should be going," Jack said awkwardly. "Send us an owl, Hermione, and we'll meet again, maybe during a holiday?"  
  
"Very well." She said weakly, smiling. She reached up and hugged her parents, wondering how her life could change so drastically in just two days. 


	12. The Life of a pureblood

The trio emerged from the office, Hermione feeling about every emotion possible.  
  
"Thanks for that." Hermione told Harry once they got outside. "I couldn't find my voice in there."  
  
"No problem." He told her. Ron stood back, looking awkward.  
  
"You too, Ron!" She told him, shaking her head and linking his arm. His face immediately broke out into a smile.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." They stopped and she looked gratefully at them. "I mean, you guys sorted everything out when everything was so confusing." They smiled. Ron and Harry stood looking at Hermione for a moment until she grew uncomfortable and said, "Dinner is in two hours! You have Quidditch practice!" She told Harry and shoved him playfully. "Go!"  
  
"You're sure I don't need to-"  
  
"Harry! Go!" She said, smiling. Harry smirked a little and shook his head. She heard him mumble something that sounded like 'same Hermione.' But she didn't let it bother her.  
  
Hermione felt as if everything was perfect. It wasn't of course, not yet, but knowing that she had real parents, not to mention purebloods, and that she had such good friends . . . well, it made her feel really good inside. She felt a little braver and a little less vulnerable. Maybe everything was going to be okay, she thought to herself as she and Ron walked back to the Common rooms. Classes ended in about forty-five minutes. She plopped down on a couch happily.  
  
"Well, you're in a good mood now." Ron observed, looking sideways at her.  
  
"Yes." She said, not quite sure of how to verbalize her feelings. She smiled a little. "You know what, Ron?" He turned and looked at her, focusing all his attention. "I guess I feel this way because . . .well, it's hard to say because I've never felt like this before. But it's sort of," she paused, "sort of calming, that everyone's taking care of things." She was waiting to check the reaction on his face. She was expecting him to burst and start yelling at how selfish she was being. Instead, he just nodded, motioning her to continue. "Well, I was always in charge of things. You know, being a leader, making sure everything was right, and perfect, and in it's place. But I feel so. . . so carefree. I'm not in charge for once. It feels so odd, but" she sighed. "Am I being selfish?"  
  
"Of course not, 'Mion." He told her, taking her hand and moving closer. "You've worried about things so much. You deserve a break. You're not young for very long. You should enjoy it!" His eyes lit up.  
  
"I've missed out on so much!" She exclaimed out of worry and eagerness. She suddenly stood up, and Ron stood with her. "Get your coat!" She told him, running towards the door. Ron laughed and grabbed it off one of the couches and dashed out the door, following Hermione.  
  
"Where are we going?" He asked her once they were on the grounds and out of breath.  
  
"I don't know!" She exclaimed, running and laughing. "It's that fun?" She turned around to see a look of bewilderment on Ron's face. This made her laugh more. "It's a beautiful day!" She stared up at the sky and it really was. The air was cool and fresh, the sky was a perfect blue color, a few fluffy white clouds scattered around. She was staring at the sky and spinning, feeling like a little girl. She fell on the grass and laid back, watching the clouds move across the sky. It wasn't long before Ron joined her.  
  
"This is perfect." She breathed, still staring at the sky. She smiled and sat up, looking at Ron.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He looked shocked at the question.  
  
"What am I thinking about?"  
  
"Yes." She replied, titling her head a bit to the side.  
  
"I'm thinking about how happy you are right now." He said, after thinking a little bit. (Ironic, I know.) "And how I wish you would always be like this." It was quiet for a minute, but Hermione pounced on Ron and hugged him.  
  
"Ron! What would I ever do without you!" She said into his hair. What was supposed to be a friendly hug struck her as odd, though. She felt differently when her body was against his. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. When she finally got control of her feelings, she pulled away, staring at him differently. Her face broke out into a smile and she grabbed his hand. "C'mon, we're going to be late for Harry's game!" (Okay, forget everything I said about classes before. Now there's a Quidditch game.) He laughed a little and ran with her.  
  
They made it to the fields breathless, but just in time. It was a match against Hufflepuff. The team looked shy and nervous, Gryfonddor looked brave and ready. This match was surely already won. Hermione sat, Ron directly beside her and they were both entranced by the game. That is, for about ten minutes. Ron stayed, glued to the field, but Hermione got bored. She decided to stretch her legs and walk around the outside of the field.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit." She said in Ron's ear. A mere 'Mmhmm' was his reply. Hermione rolled her eyes. She'd never understand the fetish boys had with Quidditch. Once she was outside, she shivered a little and wrapped her coat tightly around her.  
  
"Granger." Immediately she knew who it was. She turned to see Draco leaning on a tree to her left. His cloak was open, flying in the wind, and his arms were crossed above his chest. When he said her name, he stood up properly.  
  
"Malfoy." She said, not completely annoyed. Yet.  
  
"Have you heard about the rumors?" He asked coolly, smirking.  
  
"Rumors?" He knew she was going to say that.  
  
"Yeah. They're saying that your parents didn't really die. You have some smart rich pureblooded parents somewhere. But I don't believe it. I know a mudblood when I see one."  
  
"Oh really?" She said, his comment not bothering her cause she knew the truth. "Well, for once, Draco Malfoy, you're wrong. They are true. And don't call me Granger anymore. It's Brockbow." She walked away and he choked.  
  
"Brockbow?" He asked, being the victim this time.  
  
"Did I stutter?" She turned back to him like he was a waste of time.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, Gran- I mean, Brockbow." That's a mouthful, he thought to himself.  
  
"I can get smart with you if I want to." She said, moving closer.  
  
"Oh really?" He asked, smirking. She stopped walking. They were about 5 feet apart.  
  
"Surprised, Malfoy?" She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I always knew you were too smart to be a mudblood." He said, shaking his head.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"Did I stutter?" He asked, teasingly. She shook her head. He moved closer. "You should really be hanging around other **good** wizards." She opened her mouth to protest. "I know, I know, Ron and Harry are purebloods." He mumbled something under his breath. "Listen, Bro- Hermione, I've heard about your parents. Respectable." Hermione lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm glad you approve." She said, half sarcastically.  
  
"You should be." He smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"You are so cocky." She turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm. She was surprised that her blood didn't turn cold at his touch. She felt butterflies in her stomach. Her knees felt week. She couldn't look in his eyes or she knew she'd swoon. Draco's hand lingered on her arm for a minute, then moved to her hand, taking it and gently letting go.  
  
"Meet me here tonight, after dinner." He said, raising his eyebrows oh-so-sexily. Hermione got her strength back and licked her lips.  
  
"Don't be so sure." She said, even though they both knew she was gonna be there. She eyed him and walked away. 


	13. A little bit of Draco and a big fight

Okay guys, this is a long one, sorry about that! Hopefully you won't lose interest around the middle. Review, please!  
  
Hermione left and went back to the game - but it wasn't any use. She couldn't focus at all. Ron was still gaping at the game, occasionally shouting and cheering, and turning to ask Hermione if she saw the play. She would nod and say that it was great, but she had no idea what was going on. She was wondering how she was going to tell them about her and Draco. Finally she came to a conclusion. She wouldn't. He wasn't as if Draco would tell anyone.  
  
"Hermione! Hey, Mion!" Ron was shaking her. She jumped up.  
  
"Oh. Game over already?" She moved towards the stairs, looking at the score. They had won! She was searching for Harry to congratulate him. He'd be impressed that she watched a game. He emerged, breathing hard, but smiling. She hugged him briefly.  
  
"Good game!" She told him, and he smiled at her, his eyes gleaming. That's all the attention she got though, he and Ron were wrapped up in the details. She just walked with them, and finally she saw Ginny and walked with her to dinner. Once they sat, Ginny immediately began talking. She was saying something about how cute some Hufflepuff boy was looking today. Hermione couldn't listen. She felt eyes on her. Somehow she knew who it was. She didn't want Draco to think she was desperate and really wanted to get with him. She did, though, and she couldn't avoid the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to look at him, too, take in every detail of his face. But she refused and instead flipped her wavy hair and bit her lip. Draco was behind her, and Ginny was across from her. Hermione hoped Ginny couldn't see him.  
  
"So Hermione, you liked the game today?" Harry and Ron took seats on either side of her.  
  
"Yeah. It was, uh, full of action." She smiled at him and leaned close, but not too close. She hoped Draco felt a teeny bit jealous. After all, Hermione wasn't **that** eager to get with him. She couldn't concentrate on dinner, though. She was hoping that smiling and nodding would get through the conversations her friends were having. She moved food around on her plate. She kept feeling eyes on her, so she nonchalantly looked behind her. There he was, staring at her with blue gray eyes. It was an intent stare and when he saw her, he smirked his famous smirk and raised his eyebrows. Hermione gave him a mischievous look. She was having fun.  
  
Dumbledore released them from dinner, and Ron asked her to come study.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I have to do some extra credit." She quickly caught Draco's eye and shot him a sideways look. Ron saw it.  
  
"What's up with Malfoy?"  
  
"See ya, Ron." Hermione replied. She walked outside and shivered.  
  
I should have brought a coat. She thought,  
  
Hermione walked to the far side of the castle, sort of where they were earlier. She leaned against a wall.  
  
"Hey." Rounding the corner was Draco. His robe was undone, showing his expensive looking sweater vest. Somehow, Hermione found it rebellious.  
  
"Draco." She said, smiling a little.  
  
"Hermione." He said, making sure she noticed he was calling her by her first name. She noticed. Hermione had goose bumps. She was wearing a cloak over her vest, but her skirt came just above her knees and her knee socks didn't exactly cover them.  
  
"Cold?" He asked her, and it reminded her of the night that Fred was with her. Was that only three days ago? It felt like a million years.  
  
"Mmhmm." She said. He took her hand and they began to walk. She wasn't sure where they were going, but the entire time she was afraid her knees were going to give out.  
  
"You haven't been in classes lately." He commented and they slowed their pace.  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to focus if I tried."  
  
"I guess that would be hard." He said, turning to her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry." She told him.  
  
"No." he said, stormy blue gray eyes looking into hers, "I'm sorry for making your first four years a living Hell." He was serious, but she laughed.  
  
"You didn't have that much of an effect on me." She raised an eyebrow, waiting for his reaction.  
  
"Should I be insulted or relieved?" He said and smirked a bit.  
  
"Relieved." She affirmed as she looked up into the sky. The sun was setting. It was always her favorite part of the day. "Look at the sunset." She told Draco, taken away by the oranges, pinks and golds. Suddenly he put his arms around her waist, and lowered his head to her shoulder. She took in a quick breath then relaxed. Not knowing where to put her arms, she turned to face him. Their bodies were very touching. She was uncomfortable. Draco pulled Hermione towards him and swept her in his arms, putting his lips on hers. Hermione was sure he'd down that a hundred times before, but she hadn't. She pretended she had, though, and she was pretty sure she fooled him.  
  
"You're not so bad at that." He told her, looking into her eyes. She responded with pure Hermione arrogant ness by cocking an eyebrow and stating,  
  
"But, you, Draco, need a little more work." Even though they both knew that she was perfectly pleased and blown away. They kissed, again, with a little more force this time, both of their egos going at it, almost competing to see who was better. Hermione was breathless when they pulled apart.  
  
"You like that?" He said, his famous smirk returning.  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, Malfoy." She retorted, bringing him back to earth.  
  
"I am sure of a few things."  
  
"Oh really?" She asked. "Like what?"  
  
"Like that I'm sure that you fancy me." He said, lifting his eyebrows briefly. She blushed but knew it would be no use to try to deny it. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Goodnight, Malfoy." She stated, playfully using his last name. She began walking away.  
  
"Sweet dreams." He told her, barely loud enough to hear. She turned around to see him wink. She giggled and ran off to the castle.  
  
"Got something to tell us, Hermione?" Ron inquired once she got into the Common room. Harry and Ron were the only ones in there. Harry was sulked in a chair in the corner, and Ron was pacing by a desk. He got close to her and squinted.  
  
"What?" She asked, still walking on air.  
  
"Hermione. Just come out with it." Ron was frustrated. Hermione opened her eyes wide. He knew about her and Draco.  
  
"I, um, Ron,"  
  
"I saw you kissing Malfoy!" He exclaimed, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?!" He yelled. "Since when do you kiss Malfoy?"  
  
"Since when do you care who I kiss?"  
  
"Hermione, think about this." Peaceful Harry piped up. He didn't look angry and Hermione was relieved. She bit her lip.  
  
"I did." She told Harry. Then to Ron, "What Draco and I do is none of your business."  
  
"None of my business?" Ron exclaimed, moving closer to her. "We're your best friends!"  
  
"Okay! So I was kissing Draco!" She put her hands up in surrender.  
  
"I can't believe you!" Ron yelled at her. Hermione wouldn't back down  
  
"What?" She asked in disbelief.  
  
"I. Can't. Believe. You." He said slowly. "You can't kiss Malfoy! And don't call him Draco!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Ronald Weasley."  
  
"After all he did to us!" Ron yelled at her. "After all he did to you!"  
  
"He apologized!" Hermione was yelling now, too.  
  
"Guys - you're gonna wake people up!" Harry warned. Both Ron and Hermione shot him death glares.  
  
"You can't kiss Malfoy!" Ron exclaimed again.  
  
"Stop telling me what do to and who to kiss! It's my own business!"  
  
"But it's Malfoy!" Ron yelled, his face about twenty shades of red. "You know what he's like! He only fancies you because you're now a pureblood. He'll dump you as soon as he gets what he wants."  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione shouted, a look of pure disgust on her face. "And what's that?"  
  
"You know what he wants! He's gotten it from about every girl in the Slytherian house, too! Malfoy is a dirty rotten playboy! He doesn't like you! He's a filthy, rotten, son of a-"  
  
"And you?" Hermione spat. "As if you're any better!"  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"As if you're any better, Ron! You are so shallow that it isn't even amusing any more! You swoon over any girl with nice breasts and a big butt!" He glared at her.  
  
"At least I'm not begging for attention! Give me a break, Hermione!"  
  
"Begging for attention?" She asked.  
  
"Crying all the time? Skipping classes? It's as if you're yelling at people 'Give me pity because my parents died.'" Hermione found one of her thick books and threw it across the room. It hit Ron square in the shoulder. Hermione's eyes stung with tears, but she couldn't let Ron know she was going to cry.  
  
"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, standing up. Ron noticed the tear that slipped down Hermione's cheek. He winced at the book that thudded off his shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, I,"  
  
"I can't believe you." Hermione said quietly. She turned to brush a tear off her cheek then continued in a shaky voice. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, consider it done. I won't come crying on your shoulder or begging you for any attention." She looked straight into his eyes for a second, before the tears started to fall. When her eyelids began to overflow, she ran sobbing straight into the girls' dormitories.  
  
Wow. That was a doozy. Thanks for reading the entire thing! 


	14. Did you really think Draco changed?

The next day, Hermione awoke and didn't want to get out of bed. She knew today was going to be a bad day. However, she showered and dressed, letting her hair air dry in wavy ringlets. She didn't stop in the Common Room on her way down for breakfast and hardly talked to anyone. She took a seat next to Ginny and shoved some food around her plate.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her, looking concerned. Hermione sighed and bit her lip, making sure that tears wouldn't come out instead of words.  
  
"Ron and I got into a fight. He was being so mean - so awful." Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."  
  
"I want to know!" Ginny said. "Please tell me!"  
  
"Fine! Ask Harry!" Hermione retorted coldly and got up from the table. She ignored the stares she got from both Harry and Ron and ran outside. It was breezy, but nice. Hermione walked briskly around the grounds, almost jogging. Finally, out of breath she sat down on the grass. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Draco. Even he couldn't make her feel better.  
  
"Hey." She said glumly, her fire and vigor gone.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked her, sitting down next to her. She told him everything she and Ron said.  
  
"That stupid little Weasley doesn't know anything. I've been trying to tell you this since the beginning." He said, his eyes dark. "He hasn't realized that to some Wizarding families his is far more inferior." Hermione wondered how Ron being a jerk had anything to do with his family, but she didn't want to bring it up. "He should show respect to someone who is a Brockbow." He confided, and stood up. He put out his hand to her. "C'mon, then, now that that's settled, let's go." Hermione took it and he pulled her up.  
  
"The problem, Hermione, is the people you're hanging out with."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your so called friends." He told her. "They aren't your friends. You need to be hanging out with people more like yourself. **Wealthy** wizarding families. Not with people like the Weasley's. They don't know anything except where to buy second hand robes for the cheapest prices." He snorted. "Dirty little Weasly's."  
  
Hermione got to thinking. She never really realized that her family was that wealthy. Draco knew more about her parents then she did. The Malfoy's and the Brockbow's must know each other pretty well. Besides, she totally missed the comments that Draco made about Ron. She was too mad to stick up for him. And probably the entire time she and Draco would date she wouldn't even speak to Ron. He deserved it. She was expecting groveling by the end of the day. Hermione sighed and brushed some hair away from her face. She was glad that today was a Saturday, without any classes.  
  
"What are you planning on doing today?" She asked Draco, attempting to change the subject.  
  
"I didn't have any plans, actually." He said suggestively.  
  
"Oh?" She said, distracted.  
  
"I take you don't, either?" She shook her head. "Well, maybe we can get together?" She nodded absently, still thinking. "Or we could catch a plane and travel with the muggles to America." He said sarcastically, but she nodded again.  
  
"Sounds great." She said quietly, looking into the distance.  
  
"Hermione." He said, stopping and gently taking her chin and turning her face to his. She lazily focused on him.  
  
"I'm sure you don't want to catch a flight to America to see the muggles," she looked very confused. He smirked. "So do you want to hang out today or what?" She smiled and leaned closer to his face.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~In the Common Room~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron, don't you think you should apologize?" Harry was sitting on the couch and Ron was across the room. There were a lot of other people there, but mostly having their own conversations.  
  
"Are you mad?" He replied, standing up. However, you can tell Ron didn't get much sleep the night before. There were visible circles under his eyes and his clothes were wrinkled. "I can't apologize! And I don't want to!"  
  
"Hermione is going through a hard time. You probably made it worse." Ron didn't reply for a minute. He looked at the ground then back to Harry.  
  
"Well, I'm not apologizing until she does." With that, he left. Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Will anything ever get solved?" He asked, frustrated, to no one in particular.  
  
~~~~~~~Back on the Grounds~~~~~  
  
"What do you plan on doing, then?" Draco asked Hermione. They were walking, holding hands.  
  
"I don't know." She said, still not really herself.  
  
"You've got to snap out of it, Hermione! That guy wasn't even your friend in the first place!" Hermione thought about that statement for a minute. It was a forceful tone and it didn't sound right to her. Something was up.  
  
"How would you know?" She was beginning to get angry and she wasn't sure why.  
  
"You know they aren't! They are no good. Not one bit."  
  
"Who is 'they'?" She asked him, stopping to look at him.  
  
"Weasly and Potter." He spat, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"I didn't say anything about Harry! And he's isn't a no good!"  
  
"Give me a break!" He rolled his eyes. "Potter and Weasly." He sneered. "Little Weasly - the rotten, second hand little vermin who got caught up in fame with his boyfriend Potter. Saint Potter - like he's the best at everything? Oh wait, of course he is because he's the 'Boy-That- Lived!'" Draco's face was red and Hermione was taken back. She glared at him for a minute then spoke.  
  
"No." She said confidently. "Ron isn't a second hand vermin. And Harry's surely not a Saint! But he did defeat Voldemort almost every year he was in school and that certainly is good." got sarcastic. "But sure, to you maybe, having Voldemort rule the wizarding world is so much better!" Now she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled. He was too full of himself to tell her to wait. His voice was commanding. Hermione turned around, glaring.  
  
"You've got to accept my friends before you accept me!" She shouted to him from across the grounds. Draco didn't say anything and Hermione ran off. 


	15. Breakdown

This is really depressing. Warning to you - I was surprised I wrote it. Wow.  
  
Breathless, Hermione ran into the Common Room. It was only ten thirty, so it wasn't very crowded yet. She supposed people were back outside or still in the Great Hall. However, Ron and Harry were both still there, in their regular spots. Hermione's cheeks were tear stained and Harry immediately rushed to her aide. Out of impulse, Hermione looked at Ron. He was staring out the window, looking indifferent to everything and anything going on. Hermione couldn't believe that he didn't care. Somehow, Harry knew what she was thinking and took her arm gently and pulled her away back outside into the hallway.  
  
"What happened?" He asked her, his eyes wide. "Did Malfoy do something to you?" A protective glare took over his normal peaceful stare. Before the tears began to fall, Hermione told him he didn't. She collapsed into his arms.  
  
Of course, Harry was dying to know what had happened. He was sure Draco did something to her. But he couldn't ask Hermione about it while she was sobbing. He did the best he could to comfort her. He was very good at that. After Hermione's cries quieted, Harry asked her again what happened. She told him everything - the kiss, the names Draco called him and Ron, every detail. When she finished, they both let out a big sigh.  
  
"I don't know if I did the right thing." She told him.  
  
"You did." He reassured her. She smiled.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what I would do without you." She hugged him tightly then she stood up. "I think I'm going to write to my parents." Harry nodded and Hermione entered the Common room before he did, and walked quickly to her room. Once on her bed, she took out a quill and a sheet of parchment. She wasn't sure how to open the letter. She just began to write.  
  
I know it's only been two days since I saw you last, but I guess we should keep in touch. I'm not quite sure where you live, but I'm sure Crookshanks, my cat, will take care of it. You guys are probably planning on writing me soon, I hope. However, I feel out of sorts so I decided to first. This first part is for my new Mom - Julie. I feel so empty now, even after meeting you. It's because my best friend is mad at me because I was dating a boy he didn't like. 'Was' is the key word, because we just broke up. I'm sure you went through this before, but I haven't. He was only my second boyfriend. Please tell my new dad - Jack - not to get mad at me because I don't think he would approve of whom I was formally dating. However, we aren't anymore, and I'm just so confused. I decided to write to you because even Harry couldn't comfort me and I usually told my parents everything that happened to me. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Jack, Dad, Mr. Brockbow, I just want to say I miss you already. I hope you write soon.  
  
Your daughter,  
  
Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt better after writing that, and she looked around for her ginger colored cat. She turned around, instead, to see a black owl perched on the window. Surprised, she opened it and took the envelope out of it's beak. In nice handwriting, it read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you've come to realize what I said about your friends is true. If you haven't, I'll give you awhile to realize that I am right and that I'll still accept your apology.  
  
--Draco-  
  
The letter appalled Hermione. She immediately shredded it to pieces and threw it out the window, much to the evil black owl's dismay.  
  
"Shoo!" She told it and gave it a push out the window. "AH!" She yelled out of frustration and fell upon her bed. She didn't know how someone could be so arrogant! Hermione couldn't even believe she kissed him. She rinsed her mouth out with some water and decided to take a shower, hoping to get his smell off her body. Feeling renewed, she walked out to the Common Room and was surprised how empty it was. Then she realized it was lunch hour. Not being hungry, she sat down on a couch and opened up a book. Suddenly a voice surprised her.  
  
"Hey Hermione." It was Harry.  
  
"Oh!" She said. Then glumly, "I thought you were Ron." Harry sighed.  
  
"Listen, Mion, nothing's going to get solved unless one of you confronts the other. Admit it, you're both so stubborn." Hermione knew that. However, she was hoping that Ron would be the mature one. She's been through enough already. She didn't need this, too.  
  
"You're right, Harry. You're always right!" She stood up and began pacing. "What do you always have to be right?" She wasn't sure why she was angry at Harry, because all he did was help her. He was surprised and walked to the door. She sat on her bed and cried.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and he quietly left. After a few minutes, Hermione put some cold washcloths on her face and eyes. Once she looked like she wasn't crying, she went into the Common Room. Coincidently it was empty, except for Harry and Ron, that is. Defeated, Hermione slouched onto a couch. Harry looked up from his book and Ron continued playing with a rubber band.  
  
"Ron," she stated, causing him to look up. "I need to talk to you." He sighed.  
  
"What?" He asked impatiently. Hermione was taken back.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you, that, um, I," she couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Spit it out!" He exclaimed. Immediately he regretted it.  
  
"If you don't want to hear it, then I won't even bother!" She said forcefully.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began.  
  
"No!" She yelled. "I don't know why I came here in the first place!"  
  
"And I don't know why I was ever friends with a mean old hag like yourself!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione turned around quickly. Ron was wondering to himself just why he couldn't shut up.  
  
"You know what, Ron? Maybe Draco was right! Maybe you are just as dirty and as rotten as he said!"  
  
"Excuse me?" He said, now standing.  
  
"Did I stutter?" She challenged. He was walking toward her. Harry opened his mouth again.  
  
"Ron - think about this!" Ron pretended he didn't hear Harry.  
  
"You know, maybe you do belong with Draco. Two of a kind." Ron spat. Hermione cocked an eyebrow but inside wondered how much of this she could take. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her lips. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. When he didn't move, she retorted,  
  
"I think I do. Believe it or not, he was a lot nicer then you ever were!" She exclaimed. Ron didn't back down. He was studying her. She moved away. She didn't want him to see that her eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't think he noticed, because another insensitive comment escaped his mouth.  
  
"I don't doubt that. A person can only pretend to be nice for so long! And five years is long enough for me!" Hermione didn't understand why he would say that. Usually when they had arguments like this it wasn't that harsh. Sure, she was expecting the old hag insult, but they usually kept it up until Hermione won. Or it would be a tie, and they'd forgive each other. But Hermione was already wounded before this battle.  
  
She hoped Ron didn't see her quivering lips or her trembling body or her eyes so full with tears she could hardly see. She was thinking of something strong to say, something Ron that would cause him to feel the hurt that she felt right now. But then she realized for Ron to feel what she felt, his parents would have to die then he'd have to realized he was living a lie and meet totally new people who claimed to be his parents. Then he'd have to get in a major fight with his best friend, to the point of losing him, and then get dumped by the person you thought really cared about you. And nothing Hermione said could make Ron feel like that. All Hermione could do was bite her lip and force her legs to stop shaking enough where they would carry her somewhere where no one could see her break down. She made it out the door when her trembling body collapsed and the sobs poured out. 


	16. Help from Ginny

Hermione erupted in defeated sobs in the hallway. She wanted to stop, get up, and walk away, but her body wouldn't let her. She was shaking and shivering, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't stop. She faintly heard someone exit the door and come closer to her, putting their arm around her. She began to wonder who it was, and thought it was Harry for a while, until her sobs quieted and she sniffed a little, taking in the scent of the person beside her. She found that it wasn't Harry, and when she raised her head, she saw Ron. Appalled, she quickly got up, startling Ron, and stood above him.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she whispered as she ran to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione-" He called after her, but she didn't reply. He stood. "I'm sorry!" He called loudly, down the hall. Hermione figured it was going to take a lot more then an apology to get her to ever speak to him again. When she got in bed, there was yet another owl outside the window. This one was medium sized and brown, looking calm and happy. It hooted content fully when she let it inside. She took the letter out of its beak and began reading.  
  
Dearest Hermione -  
  
We got your letter today, and we absolutely love your cat. He is the most beautiful little creature I've ever seen. Except he's taken a liking to Jack, and he's been sneezing everywhere. Rather humorous, actually. But that's beside the point. I didn't show Jack the letter you wrote; I just read the last part of it to him. By chance is the boy a Malfoy?  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide. Her mother knew so much about her without her even having to tell! She continued reading . . .  
  
Well, either way, the Malfoy's are very tricky people. That isn't the point either. Hermione, what I'm getting at, is that a true friend is someone whom you can never forget about, even if you tried. And when you lose a true friend, you will never be the same again. How do you feel Hermione? When you lost this friend of yours, after awhile did you feel worse or better? That is the key. And always remember, a lucky person has a best friend and a true love. But the luckiest, Hermione, has a best friend that is their true love. Think about it.  
  
Much Love,  
  
Julie.  
  
Hermione slowly sat on her bed and stared at the letter. She pictured her mother saying those words. When you lose a true friend, you will never be the same again. The phrase was repeating in her head, over and over. Ginny walked up to Hermione and noticed her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"What was all the yelling about?" She said, then took a closer look at Hermione and sat down. "Are you okay? Who's that letter from?" Hermione smiled faintly and shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you everything later." She took a deep breath and got up. Ginny smiled at her.  
  
"Hermione?" She asked. Hermione turned around. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything. I mean, I didn't mean to be nosy, but when you pulled away from me I felt really lonesome. You seemed so depressed. And then you and Draco were together, and now you're crying all the time," Ginny's words were quicker and she was spilling everything. "I'm worried about you Hermione. I mean, everything happened in like a week and now it seems like. . ." Ginny suddenly stopped. Hermione bit her lip. After a moment, Ginny added soberly, "It seems like everything is broken. But I want to help you fix it." Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes and grabbed Ginny, hugging her tightly.  
  
Ginny confronted the thing Hermione was scared to admit. She wasn't in control of her life anymore. It was torn to pieces in a mere week. She had just been wallowing in the remains of it, watching the pieces scatter. Now Hermione knew, with the help of Ginny, they were going to make an effort to take the broken pieces and put then back together. Hermione knew that this was going to be the new start. Now, she was going to be in control again.  
  
Once the two pulled apart, Hermione had a sense of power. She smiled confidently and then Ginny spoke.  
  
"Ron, first I suppose?" She said. Hermione sunk back unto her bed. The thought of Ron made her sick to her stomach. She felt awful since what he had said to her, but mostly the feeling was because she turned away when he tried to make it up to her. Ron never apologized. However, he did this time. Hermione never wanted to forgive him again. Except now Hermione's conscience was telling her:  
  
OF course he should of. He's the one who said the worse things you've ever heard. Besides Malfoy. But Hermione, think about this, Ron apologized. He never, ever, apologized before. You turned him away. He's your best friend. Now you need to apologize.  
  
Then Hermione realized the voice in her head wasn't her conscience. It was Harry. She knew that was something he would say. She got up and sighed.  
  
"This is what I have to do." She told Ginny and walked towards the doors.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled suspiciously, yet nervously, and walked to the boys dormitories. She walked past the common room, not seeing Harry or Ron, but lots of others. She knocked on their doors and heard someone, probably Neville, shout  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hermione." She answered. There was an uncanny silence. No one spoke. "Ron?" Her voice broke. "Can I talk to you?" 


	17. Last Chapter

Hey. I hoped you all liked my story; I finished it because I didn't know where else to go with it, and besides, it's adorable. So read & review, please!  
  
Ron emerged from the room. Hermione studied him for a moment, and could tell that he wasn't crying at all. The look on his face was worrisome. Hermione stepped forward and wringed her hands together.  
  
"Ron, I, I just have to um, say, that . . ." Hermione never remembered talking to Ron being so hard before. She wanted him to apologize, but then she remembered he already tried. She remembered the comforting arms wrapped around her, while she was crying endlessly by the comment Ron made just earlier. He must have felt awful.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I tried to tell you before, but . . ."  
  
"You don't have to say that." Hermione said, blushing. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I called you those names and slapped you. I'm sorry that I-" Abruptly Hermione stopped when she felt Ron's touch on her shoulder. He pulled her towards his chest and she finally let out a sigh of relief. She wrapped her arms around Ron and felt more comfortable and happy then she has the entire year so far. Then Hermione realized something she was trying to block out of her mind. The feeling she had with Ron was the happiest feeling she ever felt. She wanted to be with Ron every second of every day. His embrace told her everything. So, Hermione took a risk.  
  
Gently, she let go of Ron and stood back so she could see his face. She looked into his bright green eyes, and they looked depressingly solemn. Slowly, Hermione reached her face to his. Her lips brushed his, and he got the point. Ron put his arms around Hermione's waist and she boosted herself onto her tiptoes. Smiling against Ron's lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was shy and meaningful. When they pulled apart, Hermione felt her heart glow. She smiled and Ron and his eyes were dancing. Forehead to forehead, they grinned at each other. A single thought drifted around in Hermione's head,  
  
"A lucky person has a best friend and a true love. The luckiest person has a best friend who is their true love."  
  
And that's when Hermione realized she was the luckiest person of all.  
  
**THE END** 


End file.
